


Naruto couldn't be more clueless

by uchihanellie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihanellie/pseuds/uchihanellie
Summary: Sasuke can't build up the confidence to confess his true feelings to Naruto. When a new kid, Sai, joins their class, he and Naruto quickly grow closer. Now, it's a competition to see who can take Naruto's heart first- Sasuke or Sai!Too bad Naruto is clueless as to what's happening :)
Relationships: Sai/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Sasuke's feelings

Sasuke's POV  
I watched from my desk in the corner as Naruto and his idiot friend group played around at the end of class. I couldn't believe we were 17 years old and he was still acting that way... giggling shamelessly as Shikamaru scolded him for his poor scores on our most recent exams. For a split second, Naruto must have noticed my gaze, as he turned and met my eyes. It looked like he was going to say something, but I turned my head to look out the window before he could speak. My heart fluttered a little, and I shook my head, closing my eyes and focusing on chasing the feeling away. It was probably leftover anxiety from the tests earlier.  
The final bell rang and I gathered my belongings as the halls quickly filled with chatty students excited to leave. I was about to walk out the classroom door when I felt someone grab my shoulders from behind and yank me backwards. I spun around, and with an irritated stare I watched as Naruto released my shoulders. His blonde hair was a mess, as usual. I don't even think he brushed it. His uniform was wrinkled and the buttons had obviously been quickly done up as he was on the verge of being late that morning. His eyes though. His blue eyes were sparkling as he gave me a nervous smile and put his hands behind his head. There it was, that fluttering feeling again...  
"So, Sasuke, the smartest guy in class. How were your exam scores?"  
I was having trouble generating an answer to such a simple question. His eyes, his smile, his soft, fluffy hair, it was all so distracting. My heart was racing.  
"Why would I tell you, idiot? Stop wasting my time" I said, scowling as I turned around and walked as fast as I could out of the classroom.  
As soon as I was outside the school, I slowly released my breath and ran my fingers through my hair. I could feel that my cheeks were warm and my heart was still beating way too fast. Shit, not again. This happened almost everyday now, everytime he tried to talk to me, it ended this way. He probably thought I hated him, and I did... maybe. I walked through the pathway lined with cherry-blossom trees, breathing in the warm air as I approached the street I crossed everyday on my way to my house. I glanced into all the stores lining the street as I waited for my turn to cross, and noticed two familiar faces in the cafe's window- Naruto, and the most popular girl in our grade, Sakura. They were sitting across from eachother chatting. Naruto laughed, giving Sakura a shy smile.  
I clenched my fists. Maybe I'd get a coffee and sit for awhile.  
I walked into the cafe and ordered whatever they suggested. The coffee really wasn't what I was interested in. I just had to know what Naruto and Sakura were talking about. I took a seat at the table right behind them and pulled out a book, pretending to read as I listened as closely as I could to their conversation. I tried to think if I had ever seen them interact before. Maybe just a few times they had said hello to eachother in the hallway, but nothing more than that. Why were they together now? Had something happened that I didn't notice? As much as I didn't want to admit this, I had been closely watching Naruto for almost 2 years now... it was unlikely I had missed anything.  
"So, Sakura, you'll be coming over Tuesdays and Thursdays, right?"  
"Yup! But no messing around when I'm there, okay?"  
They both got up, said their goodbyes, and left. I don't know why, but I felt my blood boiling. Now she was going over to Naruto's house? No messing around? What did that even mean? Feelings of jealously overwhelmed me. I hated that I was like this. I hated that for the longest time, I knew that I was in love with Naruto Uzumaki, but I was trying so desperately to bury the feeling. It would never happen. And now, he was with someone else. Of course it ended like this. Why would I expect anything else when I was always so cold towards him?  
Before highschool, I truly disliked him. He was everything I wanted to be, and had everything I wished I had. He easily made friends and always had a smile on his face. He wasn't ever alone. Despite being the dumbest kid in class, he somehow attracted everyone- he radiated kindness. I thought being the smartest and the most mature would have earned me friends, but I ended up alone. He went home to his loving mom and dad. I went home to an empty house where I occasionally saw my older brother, Itachi, if he wasn't working. I resented him.  
On our first day of highschool, that changed. I had spilled the contents of my bag onto the sidewalk, and Naruto happened to be the person to help me pick them up. I thanked him and started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand.  
"Listen, Sasuke, right? I really admire you, you know? You're so smart, and stay so calm and cool," he said as he nervously laughed, scratching his head and smiling softly. The air was warm, like a hug. The atmosphere suddenly felt so soft; the air smelled so sweet.  
"I've heard from some other guys that you've had kind of a tough time at home. I'm not sure how to describe it, but it makes me sad seeing you looking so down all the time. If you need a friend, or just someone to talk to, I'm here!"  
As he finished saying this, Kiba appeared and started dragging Naruto away. He turned around one more time, giving me a smile and a small wave before disappearing into the school.  
My heart was racing. I felt tears gathered in my eyes, and a smile forcing the corners of my mouth upwards. This was when I fell in love with Naruto Uzumaki.  
Despite knowing it since that day, I tried so hard to suppress the feeling, but everyday I felt that warmth that he radiated. I felt that desire for the affection he would show me. I was never able to get rid of these feelings, only lie to myself about them. Sometimes, I felt like these feelings would crush me if I didn't do something about them soon. But I was at a loss.


	2. Ramen Shop

Sasuke’s POV:  
Saturday. For some, it meant hanging out with friends. For others, it meant getting to spend time with family. For me, it didn’t mean either of those. When my parents died in a car crash, I was only 12, which meant my older brother, Itachi, was 17.   
He had always been an excellent student in school and had a full ride scholarship set up for his dream college. However, when they died, he had to drop out and get the first job he could find. Because Itachi excels at everything, he was quickly promoted, and with that promotion came not only more money, but constant travel. I really only saw him once or twice every few months. At first I was lonely, then I got used to it.   
I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower when the memory of Naruto and Sakura from yesterday shoved itself back into my head. I let my forehead hit against the shower wall. Why was I so upset by this? I mean, I don’t own Naruto. Hell, we’re not even really friends, are we? Fuck. We’re not even friends. It wasn’t that I didn’t try to get closer to Naruto, but, it just never seemed to work out the way I wanted it to.   
I knew where he worked- a ramen shop right down the street from my house. He was the cashier and the server. He worked Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. I would usually ride my bike past a few times on those days, trying to build up the confidence to at least go in and order something. I hadn’t yet, but maybe today was the day. My heart started beating faster at the thought of seeing him in his work apron, holding his little notebook to take orders. I’m sure he had to write down even the simplest orders. I smiled a little to myself, then shook my head.   
I’m just going in to get some ramen for lunch, nothing more. It doesn’t matter if Naruto works there, right?  
I parked my bike outside the shop and stood at the door, my hand on the handle. I took a few deep breaths as I felt the butterflies beginning to pile up in my stomach.   
“This is so stupid” I mumbled to myself. “I should just go home and eat.”  
Just as I was beginning to back away from the door, Naruto opened it. He beamed a smile at me.  
“Ah, Sasuke, so it was you standing at the door. What are you doing? Come in! Let me take your order!”  
He continued smiling at me. I guess I couldn’t escape now.   
“You almost hit me opening the door like that, you idiot” I said back.   
He frowned a little and apologized. Shit, what am I doing?  
Naruto sat me down at a table, quickly taking my order and bringing the food out fairly soon after that. He sat right across from me as I ate. Of course, there was no one else here but me. I could hardly eat I was so nervous.   
It looked like Naruto had taken a shower this morning. His hair was shiny like it usually is after he showers. How cute.   
My face was heating up and I felt the blush on my cheeks. Come on Sasuke, not right now.   
“Sasuke, how is your ramen?”   
I looked up and he was looking right at me. My eyes directly matched his.   
“Ah, it’s-“ I couldn’t continue. I just froze. My heart was beating so fast I was sure he could hear it. Why Sakura? I wanted to know so badly I could hardly stand it, but if I asked him he’d know I was following him.   
“It’s- Naruto, what were you talking about with Sakura yesterday at the cafe? Are you guys dating or something?”  
Ah, shit. My eyes widened as did his. Shit. Shit. I’ve really done it now.   
“Well, Sakura’s mom and my mom are great friends. So, when my mom told her mom that I failed my exams, her mom had the “great”- notice the air quotes? “Great” idea to have Sakura tutor me after school. So now she has to come over Tuesdays and Thursdays to tutor me. Sucks, right?”   
Naruto just put his hands behind his head and laughed to himself. He wasn’t going to ask how I knew?   
“But nah Sasuke. We aren’t dating. I’m not into her like that” he said as he made an X with his arms, shaking his head.   
He really wasn’t going to ask how I knew? God, he was such an idiot. But... he wasn’t dating Sakura? More importantly, he wasn’t even into her?  
I looked up from my food at Naruto. He looked shocked all of a sudden.   
“Woah, Sasuke, you’re seriously smiling at me right now? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile before!”   
I couldn’t help myself.  
“Sasuke,” Naruto laughed to himself as he talked “thanks for coming today, you know? I get so bored here all day. But now, I got to see you smile! That totally makes it worth all the boring hours I had before you got here.”  
Ah god. He was really trying to kill me. He was smiling so sweetly and so genuinely. I felt his warmth melting my cold exterior. All my feelings were melting into one big puddle- I was seriously going to lose control of myself.   
“Naruto, I, um...” I stuttered. No, no. What was I doing?  
“Hmm?” Naruto beamed.   
I wanted to get close to him. I wanted to hug him. Kiss him. Could I? I started leaning in closer as his expression automatically shifted in confusion. I didn’t care. I couldn’t take this anymore.   
“Uh, Sasuke, you’re getting a bit close to me” he said, nervously laughing. But he wasn’t backing away.   
I was so close our noses were almost touching. This was it. I’d kiss him, tell him how I felt, and...  
“Um, excuse me? I’d like to order please, if that’s possible.”  
An unfamiliar voice rang out through the shop and I quickly jolted away from Naruto, my face completely red. I glanced over at him. He was red in the face too.   
“H-hey, I’m so sorry! What do you want to order? Let me show you to a seat,” Naruto said as he clumsily got up from the table, knocking over a few utensils. They clattered on the floor.  
I looked up at the guy. He looked about the same age as Naruto and I. He had pale, white skin and short black hair, dressed in a fairly stylish outfit. I looked at his face.   
He looked at Naruto as he walked him to his table. He was giving him “that” look.   
He must’ve noticed my gaze, as he turned to look at me- but without the clear affection he had towards Naruto. I felt my blood boiling already.   
“Hey, I’m Sai. I just moved here- start at Konoha High on Monday.”  
He smirked at me before turning his head to talk to Naruto, his eyes glittering mischievously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for all the support on this story so far!! I’m sorry this chapter is so late, I’ve been a bit busy. I know Sasuke isn’t acting much like the Sasuke we all know and love... but something about lovesick Sasuke is much too cute to pass up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be up soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I just love the idea of a love triangle between Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai. So cute!! Chapter 2 will be out soon :)


End file.
